


Breathe Into Me

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Suspense, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Ever since childhood, Prompto longed to attend the University of Lucis. However, Prompto’s parents just cannot afford the financial burdens of such a prestigious university. So, Prompto starts searching the Internet for other colleges catering towards his major. Instead, Prompto comes across an advertisement for a strange scholarship. In exchange for financial support, Prompto must offer his blood for “research purposes”. Intrigued, Prompto reads further and finds out other odd things. If his blood meets certain categories, Prompto will be allowed to live inside of the Citadel for the remainder of his studies at the University of Lucis. Of course, Prompto squealed and started signing up for the one in a lifetime scholarship, especially because he’s majoring in art and history. With the Citadel being a goldmine for history and art, Prompto just couldn’t wait to leap at the chance of furthering his research into Lucian art and history.





	1. Chapter 1

When Prince Noctis vanquished the dwelling darkness and deamons, Eos slowly started healing underneath the light he had cut through the shadows. However, Prince Noctis’ victory wasn’t without costs. In the end, Prince Noctis sacrificed himself for the greater good, just like Lady Lunafreya sacrificed herself for Eos.

 

However, Eos grieved their deaths. For, Lucis’ only heir to the throne was now gone, which divided Lucis’ crown citizens apart into two fighting factions. The first faction wanted democracy and government. The second faction desired the traditional monarchy system.

 

In the end, Lucis’ first faction won, especially after Lucis’ royal bloodline died and deserted the throne without any heirs. Of course, Lucian citizen didn’t want another royal family and fought the nobles, not wanting them to take the throne. With the first faction large in numbers now, Lucian citizens managed to win a government and democracy.

 

Even so, Lucis’ crown citizens were suspicious of their victory, especially because the Citadel functioned quite a lot, just like the royal family hadn’t left them. It was quite eerie, considering that they thought the palace would close after monarchy was voted out of Lucis. It didn’t bother them so much, not when Lucis functioned differently nowadays, though.

 

XOXO

 

Born in a time period without monarchy, Prompto couldn’t help being drawn towards the Lucian royal family. However, Prompto lives outside of the Crown City Insomnia. If he attended the University of Lucis, Prompto could make his dreams come true. He could explore Insomnia till his heart’s content and bursts open in joy. He would learn so much, too.

 

However, Prompto’s parents just cannot afford the financial burdens of such a prestigious university. He understands and attempts not to cry. His parents done so much for him, especially when they adopted him. They didn’t have to. They could have adopted another little boy or girl in place of him. They chose him, though.

 

So, Prompto starts searching the Internet for other colleges catering towards his majors. He comes across an advertisement for a strange scholarship, though. He's quite fascinated by the odd scholarship, especially since it’s for the University of Lucis. He continues reading further and laughs nervously, then.

 

In exchange for financial support, Prompto must offer his blood for “research purposes”. If his blood meets certain categories, he is allowed to live in the Citadel for the remainder of his studies at the University of Lucis. Of course, Prompto squealed and started signing up for the one in a lifetime scholarship, especially because he’s majoring in art and history. With the Citadel being a goldmine for history and art, Prompto just couldn’t wait to leap at the chance of furthering his research into Lucian art and history and the royal family.

 

“It’s only blood … ” Prompto said, biting his lower lip. “Plus, I didn’t maintain a 4.0 GPA all throughout grade school for nothing. If there’s a chance for me to attend the University of Lucis, then I should take it. What’s the harm, anyway?”

 

As his phone vibrated, Prompto unlocked it and opened his new email. It was from someone named Ignis Scientia, the director of said scholarship he had just applied for. He giggled and quickly started reading his email, then.

 

“Oh my gosh! He wants to meet with me!” Prompto squealed, hugging his phone in excitement. “I might just get this scholarship, then! I’m so excited. I cannot ruin this interview. Or, I’ll never get another chance to see Insomnia, not until I’m like thirty, that is.”

 

XOXO

 

When nightfall approached, Prompto was already dressed in his finest. He wore a white button down shirt, with black boots and jeans. He wanted to look professional and uniform, but he couldn’t abandon fashion and individuality. He’s young, after all. Twenty-years-old, in fact.

 

After arriving at the coffee shop, Prompto bit his lower lip and nervously walked inside. He held his hands behind his back and looked around the fine establishment. He was quickly spotted by a gentleman with green eyes. He smiled and walked towards him, then. He knew that the young man is Ignis Scientia, after all.

 

“You must be Prompto Argentum,” Ignis said, his lips pulling into a small smile. “I was looking through your files. Your grades are incredible.”

 

“Thank you!” Prompto grinned, sitting down in front of Ignis.

 

“I can guarantee that the University of Lucis will accept you,” Ignis said, flipping through Prompto’s application. “But, I must ask. Why do you want to attend Lucis’ university, especially since you’ve got other options, like the University of Altissia or the University of Tenebrae?”

 

“Because, I’m majoring in Lucian history and art. It just fascinates me,” Prompto admitted, his blue eyes sparkling with genuine enthusiasm. “Plus, I’m interested in … Nevermind, just forget I said that!”

 

“Why?” Ignis asked, lowering his papers and staring at Prompto. “What else are you interested in?”

 

“Well, I’m interested in the royal family. The older generations speaks so fondly of them. It sucks, you know!” Prompto pouted, his lower lip puckering out.

 

“What do you mean, Prompto?” Ignis questioned, curious about the blonde now.

 

“I mean, I wish I knew how King Regis and Prince Noctis was like,” Prompto clarified, which made Ignis chuckle, with a small smirk, too. “I’m not a monarchy sympathizer, though! I’m just curious about them. My textbooks just lists facts, like they’re noble and brave and courageous. It’s all basic stuff.”

 

“I’ll agree to that,” Ignis said, green eyes playfully twinkling. “But, what else would you like to know about the royal family?”

 

“I don’t know. They’re like mysteries,” Prompto claimed, his blonde eyebrows knitting together in concentration. “I feel like if I research about them, I'll solve something big! Like, I’ll uncover something about Lucis, which no one knows about.”

 

“You’re a determined young man,” Ignis chuckled, pushing up his eyeglasses. “I’m certain any university would accept you. But, I’m going to entertain your idea. What do you think Lucis is hiding? Or, what do you think the royal family is hiding?”

 

“I’m not sure yet,” Prompto groaned, crossing his arms.

 

“Well, I must admit. You’re probably the right person to figure it out,” Ignis laughed, standing up on his feet. “Come on, now! It’s time for you to submit a blood sample.”

 

“Alright,” Prompto sighed, nervously rubbing his arm.

 

“You’ll be fine,” Ignis reassured, placing his hand against the blonde’s back. “It’s just a little blood sample.”

 

XOXO

 

After arriving at the hospital, Prompto was seated atop the bed. He pulled his shirt sleeve up and waited for the nurse. He hates hospitals, just completely loathes them. He hates how they treat patients, especially how they poke and prod at patients, like they’re lab rats.

 

When the nurse arrives, Prompto watches her rub down his arm with alcohol pads. He quickly tenses, especially because she picks up a needle next. He finds something strange, though. There’s an empty small blood bag sitting on the lab counter. What could that be for?

 

“Relax, darling, I’m going to be gentle,” the nurse says, smiling at him. “It’s just going to be a small pinch.”

 

In due time, Prompto feels the needle sinking into his arm. He winces and watches his blood being sucked right out of him. He couldn’t bear to keep watching anymore, though. He squeezes shut his watery blue eyes, not liking how the needle feels in him. He feels Ignis grab his shoulder, then. He finds himself leaning into the comforting touch, just wanting the blood drawing to stop.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’ll be fine,” the nurse says. “We just need a little more.”

 

However, Prompto can’t relax. He hates how the needle feels, especially in his poor veins. He opens his teary blue eyes, just in time to find the nurse using a new needle. He didn’t feel her switching needles, though. How much blood do they need?

 

“You’re okay, Prompto. You’re doing fine,” Ignis reassured. “This is the last one.”

 

Once his blood been drawn to the sufficient amount, Prompto’s arm was neatly bandaged. He slowly stood up, then. He was a bit dizzy, though.

 

“You did great!” the nurse says, handing him a lollipop.

 

“Thanks … ” Prompto mumbled, taking the lollipop.  

 

His nurse returns to the lab counter. She starts inserting the needles into the small blood bag. But, why? What kind of research are they doing?

 

“Come on, Prompto. I’m taking you home now,” Ignis says. “You need to rest.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon returning home, Prompto lays down in his bed. If he gets the scholarship, he knows his blood will be drawn continuously. He wonders if he can cope with it, though. He did a poor job just a few hours ago, after all.

 

“But, I need that scholarship,” Prompto grumbles, staring down at his arm. “It’s just blood … ”

 

After changing into his pajamas, Prompto yawns and snuggles underneath the covers. He feels a little cold. That’s because of the blood loss, though. They did take much out of him.

 

“I wonder what they’re doing with it,” Prompto murmured, hugging his chocobo plushie. “The life of college students. It’s so damn hard.”

 

With another yawn, Prompto turned to his side and stared out of the window. A laugh slips out of his mouth.

 

“At least, I didn’t have to write an essay for the scholarship,” Prompto jokes, closing his tired blue eyes. “I should sleep now.”

 

XOXO

 

When nightfall approached again, Prompto received a call from Ignis. He darted towards his cell phone immediately and answered. He couldn’t wait to hear from Ignis all day. He wanted to know if his blood was good enough for their research.

 

“I have wonderful news for you,” Ignis said, which made Prompto’s heart flutter. “My boss very much _likes_ your blood. The scholarship is yours, Prompto.”

 

“Oh my gosh! You’re not joking, right?” Prompto exclaims, squealing into the phone when Ignis denied to teasing him. “You’re serious, then?!”

 

“Of course, I’m serious. This is not something to be joked about,” Ignis said, but still chuckling. “From now on, I promise you’ll be in the Citadel’s care.”

 

“I’m so happy!” Prompto gushed, jumping up and down. “When can I move in?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Ignis says. “You should start packing now. And, I’ll be picking you up.”

 

“Thank you so much!” Prompto squeals. “This means so much to me.”

 

“Trust me, Prompto. This means a lot to us as well,” Ignis admits.

 

“I’m glad, then. I never thought my blood would be so useful,” Prompto laughs.

 

“It is greatly useful,” Ignis says. “Goodbye now, Prompto.”

 

“Bye, Ignis! See you tomorrow,” Prompto says, before hanging up. “Now I should get packing!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he had hugged his parents, Prompto squealed and scurried towards Ignis. He’s so excited about moving into the Citadel. He couldn’t sleep at all last night, just kept listening to the ticking of his clock in anticipation of tonight. He giggled and greeted Ignis, with wide bright blue eyes and smile. The brunet laughed and grabbed his shoulder, which made him feel somewhat special, not that he already felt special.

 

“Are you ready to leave?” Ignis asked, smiling at his parents, who were quite nervous, not that he understood why. “Did you say goodbye to them?”

 

“Of course, I did!” Prompto said, looking at Ignis’ car, which made him squeal again. “Wow! You’ve got a super nice ride.”

 

“It’s not my car,” Ignis corrected, chuckling at Prompto’s starstruck eyes. “The Regalia belongs to the Citadel.”

 

“She has a name,” Prompto sighed, circling the Regalia, with his camera. “She’s so beautiful … Sorry, I just love cars.”

 

“It’s fine, Prompto. What boy isn’t like you with cars?” Ignis chuckled, opening the passenger door for the blonde. “Let’s get going. Shall we?”

 

“Totally!” Prompto cheered, sitting down in the passenger seat. “Hey, I didn’t realize before, but you’re such a night owl. I mean, we’re always meeting up at night.”

 

“I just work better at night. The Citadel is too noisy in the morning. There’s so much people always coming and going. It creates a lot of ruckus,” Ignis explained, tightening his gloved fingers around the steering wheel. “I’m sorry if it inconveniences you.”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Prompto reassured, laughing and looking out of the window. “These two days I haven’t been feeling tired. I’m so excited about going to the Citadel.”

 

“I should’ve known,” Ignis smiled, relaxing his tense gloved fingers. “We’ll be there shortly.”

 

“Oh my gosh! You shouldn’t have said,” Prompto gushed, balling his hands into fists. “I can hardly sit still now. Drive faster, Iggy.”

 

XOXO

 

After arriving at the Citadel, Prompto quickly jumps out of his seat. He stares in awe at the Citadel, with his camera snapping away. He hears Ignis chuckle beside him, but he doesn’t react and continues photographing the Citadel. He wanted to photograph everything, especially his journey at the University of Lucis and the Citadel. His pictures are as if souvenirs, which allows him to relive good memories again. 

 

“Let us go inside now,” Ignis said, guiding him towards the stairs. “There are some rules I’d like to go over. It is customary for special guests, like you.”

 

“Sure, I understand,” Prompto said, following behind Ignis. “The Citadel is well kept.”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Ignis asked, green eyes twinkling. “A lot of important meetings still happen here.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But, I just thought the Citadel would shut down, especially after abolishing monarchy in Lucis. I thought it would become a museum or something,” Prompto explained, laughing and scratching the back of his head. “It’s just so beautiful, though. It contains a lot of history, too. I guess that’s why it’s so well kept.”

 

“Maybe,” Ignis chuckled, as palace guards opened the double doors for Prompto and him. “Welcome to the Citadel, Prompto.”

 

When he had stepped inside of the Citadel, Prompto stared in awe at the throne. His lips parting open at the throne, which sat empty, especially because Lucis doesn’t have heirs for it anymore. He raised his camera, then. He couldn’t wait to take so many pictures, not caring about meeting people, but only about just filling all of his memory cards up. 

 

“It’s so big!” Prompto exclaimed, not noticing Ignis raising an eyebrow, with a slight snicker. “Wow! I wish I could have seen someone sitting in it. They would look so majestic and powerful.”

 

“You’re right about that,” Ignis agreed, showing him paintings of former kings and queens. “This one is a painting of King Regis.”

 

“Whoa … He’s so handsome,” Prompto muttered, before blushing and back tracking his words. “I mean, for an old man! I don’t mean to call His Majesty an old man, though! … Oh my gosh … I’m so sorry … ”

 

In the distance, Prompto could hear guards laughing underneath their breath. He bit his lower lip and stared at Ignis, then. The brunet man was smiling in amusement at him, like he had been just incredibly entertained by his humiliation. 

 

“It’s fine, Prompto. A lot of people compliment His Majesty’s looks,” Ignis reassured, wishing a certain someone heard Prompto complimenting their father. “Come on, I’ll show you to your bedroom now. Your belongs has already been brought up.”

 

“Ok … ” Prompto mumbled, rubbing his arm, not caring about the still laughing guards. “ … It looks like some paintings have been removed. Why?”

 

“We’re in a process of remodeling,” Ignis answered, leading Prompto down dimly lit hallways. 

 

“Will I see those paintings again?” Prompto asked, wanting to take pictures of everything, after all.

 

“I’m not so sure you will,” Ignis smirked, green eyes shining in the darkness.

 

“Why not?” Prompto questioned, tilting his head in confusion. “Are they of someone super important?”

 

“Those paintings are very important. That’s why we can’t have them around anymore,” Ignis admitted, stopping at a room. “This is your bedroom. We’ll be having dinner shortly. I’ll come and get you. In the meantime, I think you should get comfortable.”

 

“Thanks,” Prompto said, stepping inside of his bedroom and gasping. “Wow!”

 

XOXO

 

Upon entering his bedroom, Prompto squealed and flopped down onto his bed. It’s so soft and plush, not like his old mattress at all. The bedsheets are just as soft, too. He smiles and starts jumping, like a child does. He is sort of childish, though. He can’t help it, especially when he sees Eos through rose colored glasses. He’s an optimistic person, just filled with happiness, which spills out of him through his personality and interactions with people.

 

“I can get so used to this,” Prompto admits, getting up and walking to the closet. “It’s a walk-in closet! I’ve always wanted one of these.”

 

Once he had entered it, Prompto found his clothes neatly folded or hanged. He also finds clothes that aren’t his, but oddly in his style and size. He simply shrugs and concludes that they’re gifts of some sort, especially because they’re his style and size.

 

“It’s like staying in a luxurious hotel or something,” Prompto laughs, checking out the bathroom now. “Yup! I’m so spoiling myself here. I mean, I’m gonna give up my blood. So, why not?”

 

After taking off his jacket, Prompto stared down at his bandaged arm. He grimaces and prodes at the bandages, not liking how his wound is sore. He frowns and pouts into the mirror, especially because he hates hospitals, just everything hospital related in general. 

 

“I have to deal with it,” Prompto sighs, staring at himself in the mirror. “I came all this way. It’s just blood, anyway. So, come on, dude! You’ve got this!”

 

XOXO

 

When dinner time arrived, Prompto heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it and greeted Ignis with a smile, then. He couldn’t wait for dinner, though. He hadn’t eaten much today, especially because he’s been just so excited about moving into the Citadel.

 

“I hope you pleasantly settled in,” Ignis says, which makes Prompto laugh. “I’m taking that for a yes.”

 

“Of course, I love my room,” Prompto admits, fiddling with his camera. “I definitely love the balcony. You don’t find that in the suburbs.”

 

“I guess not,” Ignis agrees, looking at the blonde’s bandaged arm. “Prompto, I must remind you. You’ll have blood drawn every week from now on. If it becomes too much for you to handle, then please let me know. We don’t want to overwhelm you.”

 

“Oh … Yeah, I’ll let you know,” Prompto laughs, but nervously this time around. “Will it be at the hospital or here?”

 

“It will weekly happen at the Citadel,” Ignis explains, stopping Prompto. “We have our own doctors. You are in safe hands, just in case of an emergency.”

 

“Right … ” Prompto chuckles, scratching the back of his head. “It’s just … doctors scare me.”

 

“I know, Prompto. I can tell that easily,” Ignis smiles, green eyes shining in the dim light. “It’s okay. You’ll get used to it.”

 

“I hope so … ” Prompto mumbles, pouting. 

 

“Let’s go over some rules,” Ignis interjected, grabbing Prompto’s full attention. “You’re forbidden to wander around at night. You’re also forbidden from entering the West Wing. That is where our royal chambers are. Do you understand, Prompto?”

 

“Yes, I understand,” Prompto nods, for full affect.  “But, what’s wrong with walking around at night?”

 

“It’s not safe, Prompto. I know that this is the Citadel, but a majority of our guards go home at night. That gives an advantage to potential spies or assassins,” Ignis explains, making the blonde nod once more. “You’ll follow my rules, right?”

 

“Of course,” Prompto agrees, reassuringly smiling at Ignis. 

 

“When are you starting your classes?” Ignis asks, looking at the blonde.

 

“Next week,” Prompto says, eyes sparking in anticipation. “I can’t wait to meet my professors!”

 

“We are giving you a personal driver. You can always ask your driver to go anywhere else, too,” Ignis says, but adorns a stern look next. “However, you must return to the Citadel before ten o’clock, if you’re out with friends or studying in the library or whatever it is you do. Because, as I have already stated, you are not allowed to wander around at night. So, you must return to the Citadel and eat dinner and get ready for bed. Your blood will be weekly drawn, after all. Therefore, it is important that we keep you in a healthy routine. You’re not allowed to drink or smoke, either. Do you understand, Prompto?”

 

“Yes, I understand,” Prompto sighes, pouting from hearing all of Ignis’ lectures.

 

“Good,” Ignis remarks, with a chuckle. “It is important that you follow these rules. It’s for your safety, Prompto.”

 

“I know … ” Prompto pouts, quite hungry by now. 

 

XOXO

 

As he had been seated, Prompto smiles and stares at the other dinner guests. He notices that they’re incredibly beautiful and noble looking, like they had just stepped out of a painting. He blushes and bites his lower lip, just to resist taking pictures of his dinner companions. He also notices that they’re all silently sipping wine, not just any wine, though. They’re sipping a crimson colored wine, which also appears quite thick in texture. It makes him look down at his glass, especially because it’s filled with orange juice, but Ignis forbid him alcohol. 

 

“Prompto, I want you to meet Gladiolus,” Ignis said, stepping aside to introduce his muscled brunet friend. “He’s a very special guard at the Citadel.”

 

In an instant, Prompto stood and shook hands with Gladiolus. The muscled brunet’s handshake was quite firm, which was completely unlike Ignis’ gentle handshake. He had also noticed Gladiolus’ hands were rough and calloused, not like Ignis’ soft and slender gloved ones. 

 

“I’ve been wanting to meet you,” Gladiolus admitted, taking his seat beside Ignis. “The whole guard has been talking about you, especially about your comment of King Regis.”

 

“Right … ” Prompto stuttered, his face turning pink again. “Why can’t people just forget about it?”

 

“You’re one funny kid,” Gladiolus laughed, staring intently at Prompto now. “Are you really fine with having your blood being drawn regularly?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. It’s just blood,” Prompto shrugged, thankful that the topic changed from his embrassassing comment. “I’m young and strong, anyway. Plus, I’m giving my blood for research purposes.”

 

“You’re so right about that,” Gladiolus chuckled, sipping from his wine glass. “Please, I want you to call me Gladio from now on. We’ll be running into each other a lot, anyway.”

 

“Sure, I can do that,” Prompto agreed, grinning at his new acquaintance. “I like using nicknames. They’re not so formal and stuff.”  

 

When his food finally arrived, Prompto’s mouth begun watering. The juicy steak looks so appetizing, just ready to be devoured. He quickly grabbed his camera, then. He wants to photograph his luxurious meals at the Citadel, after all.

 

“Wow!” Prompto gasped, just as a servant sat his plate down in front of him. “This looks really delicious.”

 

“The cooks will make anything you want from now on,” Ignis said, which made Prompto blink in confusion. “I’m serious, Prompto.”

 

“Oh my gosh!” Prompto squealed, widely grinning. “They’ll make me desserts, too?”

 

“Of course,” Ignis confirmed, more focused on drinking his wine. “They’ll make anything you want.”

 

“Looks like Prompto has a sweet tooth,” Gladiolus teased, more focused on drinking his wine, too. “I like sweets, too.”

 

In fact, Prompto noticed all of his dinner companions were more focused on drinking wine. They barely ate much of their steaks, just taking a few bites every now and then. He didn’t think much of it, though. He just thought that’s how pretty nobles eat, not like peasants such as himself. He shrugged and started eating, then.

 

“Hey, who sits there?” Prompto asked, looking at the head of the table. “It’s empty.”

 

“That is where Lucian kings sat and ate,” Ignis informed, smirking and staring at Gladiolus, then. “No one can take his seat. It would be an act of treason.”

 

“Isn’t it a little weird, running a palace without a king or queen?” Prompto questioned, with his blonde eyebrow raised. “I mean, I wouldn’t want the Citadel completely shut down, but it’s just so weird, though.”

 

“I guess so,” Gladiolus laughed, as other important Citadel members just laughed. “Hey, aren’t you majoring in Lucian history and artwork?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Prompto gushed, his blue eyes sparkling.

 

“You have much to learn, then,” Gladiolus said, which made Prompto frown.

 

“Okay … ” Prompto mumbled, returning back to his dinner.

 

XOXO

 

After he had finished dinner, Prompto started returning to his bedroom. He absolutely loved his dinner, though. He must admit his dinner at the Citadel is better than his mother’s cooking, too. He hated admitting such a thing, but it is true nevertheless. He laughed and fiddled with his camera, just wanting to take a few more pictures before bedtime. 

 

Upon looking around, Prompto spotted another beautiful painting of a Lucian queen. He smiled and steadied his camera. He focused it and took the shot. He started looking around the dim hallway again, just in time to notice an important sign, which read  _ West Wing.  _ He gasped and froze, especially because Ignis’ words rang perfectly clear in his head.

 

“Well, I’m not actually in the West Wing, just outside of it,” Prompto reassured, whirling around and staring into the dark hallways of the West Wing, which light from where he stood couldn’t even penetrate through. “It’s where the royal chambers are.”

 

Despite his hungry curiosity, Prompto knew better than to defy Ignis’ rules. He still lingered outside of the West Wing hallway, just in an attempt to see through the impenetrable darkness, but he failed in his futile attempts. 

 

“I should return to bed … ” Prompto sighed, feeling a sudden bout of coldness, then. “That’s weird. Why is it cold all of a sudden?”

 

In an instant, Prompto started shivering and rubbing his arms. He looked into the West Wing’s dark hallways once more. He stopped soon, though. A sudden strangeness seemed to be emitting from the West Wing, like someone was watching him from the darkness, but that couldn’t be right, not when the West Wing is completely vacant, especially because monarchy has been abolished and Lucis’ has no heirs left to the throne anymore.

 

“I should leave … ” Prompto muttered, walking away, with his body still shivering. “It’s getting late, anyway.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

When he had awakened, Prompto fluttered his blue eyes wide open. He was met by beautiful and bright sunlight, which illuminated inside of his bedroom through the thin silk curtains. He smiled and sat up in bed, with his heart beating in joy, just because everything that taken place yesterday wasn’t a dream, but reality, in fact. He quickly crawled out of bed, then. His eyes excitedly settling on the balcony.

 

“I have to pinch myself,” Prompto gasped, standing atop his bedroom balcony, which overlooked the royal gardens. “I’m not dreaming, right? This is too beautiful, especially to be real.”

 

Upon pinching himself, Prompto cried out in pain. He wasn’t upset, though. He was ecstatic, in fact. The pain proved he wasn’t dreaming, which also proved he had successfully earned the Citadel’s scholarship, just like he had earned the right to experience all of the Citadel’s beautiful wonders.

 

“I'm so spoiling myself here,” Prompto sighed, inhaling the perfumed scents of flowers, just as the thought of breakfast entered his mind. “I should get ready now. Ignis said they’ll make me anything I want to eat, even chocolate pancakes with whip cream, too!”

 

XOXO

 

Once inside of the bathroom, Prompto filled the bathtub with hot water. He unlaced his silk bathrobe, then. It landed in a neat pile on the tile floors, just as he had stepped inside of the bathtub. A sigh slipped from in-between his pink lips, especially as his muscles started relaxing, which made his blue eyes slowly and steadily drift close in bliss. The hot bath was so soothing, even more so than taking naps, with especially bath bubbles, too.

 

“I feel like I’m at a spa,” Prompto giggled, blowing bubbles from the palms of his hands. “This is so much fun! This bathtub is so huge, too. Like, I can swim in here.”

 

Upon standing up, Prompto turned the shower on. He started rinsing and washing his body, then. His lavender scented shampoo and bodywash filled the entire bathroom in its scent, not that it bothered him, especially because he loved lavender scented products. The blonde smiled and threaded through his hair, with his slender fingers lathered in conditioner, just as his golden locks started softening in texture and feel.

 

“I can stay in here forever,” Prompto chuckled, popping a bubble drifting around him, with his index finger, just before turning the shower off. “But, I’m hungry.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto chose his outfit. He wore a green hoodie, manufactured ripped blue jeans, and brown boots. He started styling his hair, then. It didn’t take that long, though. Those bright blonde locks of his wasn’t acting up, after all. They behaved and bended to his fingertips, especially when he had threaded through them with hair gel.

 

“Perfect,” Prompto grinned, spraying himself with cologne, then. “Crap, I almost forgot my bracelets!”

 

In an instant, Prompto ran into the bathroom once again. He had quickly found his leather bracelets, though. It was on the bathroom countertop, just where he had placed them. A frown formed into his expression, especially after pulling his sleeves up, not liking the barcode etched into his wrist, which he quickly covered up, with his leather bracelets, then.

 

“I’m not letting you ruin me again, especially not here!” Prompto vows, tugging down his sleeves. “I’ll keep you covered all the time from now on, even when I shower. I _will_ be happy here. I’m not letting you ruin me again.”

 

XOXO

 

Once outside of his bedroom, Prompto started walking through the dim and desolate Citadel hallways. He was confused by the vacant hallways, especially because Ignis vocalized that the Citadel is so noisy and populated, but only in the mornings. He couldn’t find anyone around him, though. He raised an eyebrow, then. He felt like a ghost, just wandering through these lifeless hallways, not a soul in sight. That did give him an opportunity to snoop around, with no chance of getting caught, either

 

“First, I need breakfast,” Prompto muttered, hearing his stomach growl. “If I’m going to have blood drawn regularly, I need to be in tip-top condition. Or else, I'll be putting my health at risk. And, I can’t have that, especially because I’m a college student. I need to study and pass my classes.”

 

Upon walking to the kitchen, Prompto smiled and greeted the cooks. He sat down, not in the dining hall, though. He was still inside of the kitchen, with his legs swinging back and forth, just as the cooks prepared his breakfast. He watched them silently, especially because he sat at the kitchen island table. He soon started fiddling around with his camera, then. He was getting slightly bored, after all. The cooks didn’t talk to him much, even if he had tried to talk to them.

 

“Thanks!” Prompto beamed, as the cooks handed him his breakfast, which was chocolate pancakes, with orange juice and scrambled eggs. “It looks delicious!”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto finished eating his breakfast and begun wandering through the many Citadel corridors. He was alone in his journey of uncovering the Citadel’s secrets, though. He couldn’t find anyone in the desolate and dim hallways, not even maids or butlers. It unnerved him, especially because the Citadel seemed almost lifeless. It seemed nearly dead, like only inhabited by ghosts and memories.

 

“The throne room,” Prompto gasped, setting his palm against the thick wooden doors, then. “I wonder if I can go inside or not. There isn’t anyone around, though.”

 

So, Prompto merely shrugged and threw the decorated doors wide open. He walked inside of throne room, then. He was in awe of the throne, but also slightly confused. He couldn’t understand why a veil of black curtains still surrounded the throne, especially since Lucis’ royal family is dead. He knew what the black curtains signified, through. It protected kings and queens faces from media coverage. Those black curtains wasn’t needed anymore. The Lucis royal family is dead.

 

“That’s weird,” Prompto mumbled, slowly ascending up the stairs, which led to the throne. “Anyway, I can’t believe I’m so close to throne right now! This is calls for a selfie!”

 

Upon raising his camera, Prompto was soon interrupted by an angry voice. He quickly gasped and stood straight, just as an elderly brunet man strided into the throne room, with his brown eyebrows knitted together in frustration. His heart suddenly skips a beat, especially when he realizes that the stranger is Cor Leonis, of all people. A nervous laugh slips from in-between his lips, which seemed so loud in the throne room now. The cheery atmosphere has been broken, after all. That couldn’t be helped, though. It’s something he should’ve expected, with trespassing and breaking rules in the Citadel. It’s just he didn’t know people were actually awake right now in the Citadel, but he should’ve expected the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive to be awake and patrolling, though.

 

“What are you doing in here, kid?” Cor frowned, looking straight into his blue eyes. “Wait, I’ve heard of you. You’re Prompto Argentum - the donor.”

 

“D-Donor … ” Prompto stuttered, his head tilting to the side in confusion. “I guess you can call me a ‘donor’, even if that term doesn’t properly fit me.”

 

“Whatever you say … ” Cor chuckled, as Prompto descended down the stairs. “I can see why he chose you now.”

 

“I’m so glad Ignis chose me!” Prompto chirped, his lips curling into a smile. “I’ve always dreamed of studying at the University of Lucis.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about Ignis,” Cor sighed, which made Prompto flutter his blue eyes in confusion. “Anyway, I better not see you playing around in the throne room again. Do I make myself clear, Prompto?”

 

“Yes, sir. I understand … ” Prompto pouted, with his head lowering down in shame. “I won’t go into the throne room anymore.”

 

“Good,” Cor smirked, walking away. “You can go bother someone else now.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had left the throne room, Prompto wandered into the Citadel’s royal library. He was in awe, like he had been in awe of the throne room. He stared open-mouthed at the bookshelves, which was even touching the ceilings. He started spinning around in circles, then. His eyes couldn’t believe the total number of books available, especially since he hadn’t seen so many books before in his life. His neighborhood’s local library didn’t even carry so many books, not that isn’t such a surprise. The Citadel’s royal library would have plenty of books, even if their library is vacant of scholars and researchers, or just people in general.

 

“There have so many floors, too! I can’t wait to start reading!” Prompto grinned, excitedly exploring the library. “They must have books of Lucian art. But, where?”

 

Upon looking around, Prompto quickly spotted the librarian’s desk. He walked towards it, but noticed that the librarian wasn’t available. He shrugged and simply started studying the library’s map, which mentioned that the history books is kept on the library's last level. He grinned and darted towards the spiral staircase, not noticing the elevator in his haste.

 

Once he reached the top level, Prompto rushed through the dimly lit aisle. He quickly spotted the right bookshelf, then. His eyes scanned several spines of books based on Lucian art, but chose the most oldest and aged volume on Lucian art history.

 

“It’s so dusty!” Prompto laughed, puckering out his lips and blowing dust off of it. “Ugh! When’s the last time someone read this?!”

 

However, Prompto soon saw something rather interesting. He made out a small wooden door, which was neatly hidden between bookshelves. He scurried towards the wooden door, then. He kneeled next, but frowned from seeing a padlock. He wasn’t discouraged, though. He went down the spiral staircase, with an intention of looking through the librarian’s desk, just for the padlock key, not anything else.

 

“Found it,” Prompto beamed, snatching the key into his hand. “Time to see what’s behind that door!”

 

In an instant, Prompto climbed the spiral staircase again. He hurried towards the secret wooden door, then. He knelt down and unlocked the padlock, which clattered to the floor, just as the wooden door swung open. He poked his head inside of the tiny room, but only found paintings, not just any paintings, though. He found paintings of Lucian Crown Prince Noctis.

 

“But, I don’t understand,” Prompto muttered, staring down at one of Prince Noctis’ portraits. “He’s King Regis’ son and a hero. He saved Eos from plunging into darkness, too. Why aren’t these hanging up, then?”

 

A blush soon seeped into his freckled cheeks, then. He couldn’t helping thinking that Prince Noctis is so handsome, just like his father - King Regis. He bit his lower lip in embarrassment, with his index finger tracing along Prince Noctis’ chiseled jawline. He just couldn’t understand why the paintings aren’t out on display, especially because Prince Noctis is such an important figure in Lucian history. He sighed and stood up, not wanting to get caught snooping around once more.

 

“I should get going,” Prompto mumbled, crawling out of the tiny room, and locking the wooden door. “It’s still weird. I wonder why Prince Noctis’ paintings are all removed from the Citadel. I don’t think His Highness has done anything wrong.”

 

XOXO

 

As the skies darkened, Prompto noticed that the Citadel’s hallways started swarming with life. He saw maids and butlers both darting through the Citadel’s corridors, with clean clothes or fancy envelopes in their hands. He even saw Ignis and Gladio walking together side by side, but also other Lucian nobles who he had met at last night’s dinner party. He frowned and hugged his library book, not understand just why the Citadel seemed more alive at night. He turned around, just wanting to find a quiet place and read. He didn’t get very far, though. His wrist getting caught in Ignis’ cold grip, which made his heart race and Ignis simply chuckle.

 

“Have you forgotten about your bedtime, Prompto?” Ignis asked, his fingers touching the blonde’s palm, just right above Prompto’s pulse. “We’re gathering at the dining hall. You should eat dinner and get ready for bed.”

 

“What’s that book, Prompto?” Gladio asked, staring curiously at Prompto’s library book. “It looks so old.”

 

“It’s the first volume on Lucian art history,” Prompto explained, hugging his book tighter. “I got it from the library.”

 

“Well?” Ignis asked, with a small smile. “What did you find in there?”

 

“Nothing, I haven’t looked through it yet,” Prompto admitted, his pink lips curling into a grin. “But, I’m hoping to find more paintings of Prince Noctis.”

 

In an instant, Prompto saw Gladio and Ignis’ facial expressions change. He blinked in confusion, then. He didn’t understand their surprised faces, especially because he hadn’t said anything wrong. He had only mentioned Prince Noctis’ name, which triggered their shock and surprise, but why? Has Prince Noctis truly done something unforgivable?

 

However, Prompto soon saw Gladio and Ignis relax. He lowered his eyes, but right when Gladio swung an arm around his shoulders. He nearly tripped underneath Gladio’s weight, which only made Gladio laugh loudly in amusement.

 

“So, do you think His _Highness_ is handsome, like his old man - King Regis, too?” Gladio asked, as Prompto’s freckled cheeks reddened instantly. “Damn! You’re blushing. You totally do, then.”  

 

“Now, Gladio, I believe you should stop with the teasing,” Ignis scolded, but still seemed to be entertained. “Come on, you two! We shouldn’t keep our guests waiting.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon walking to the dining hall, Prompto followed behind Gladio and Ignis. He wasn’t walking as fast as them, though. He was too preoccupied with his book, not that Gladio and Ignis cared, even if he happened to be falling behind in pace. He closed his book, then. He didn’t want to get scolded by Ignis, after all. He started walking faster and trying to catch up with Ignis, but he had stopped and spotted something strange. He saw a maid rushing into the West Wing, with a silver tray in hand, which held just a glass chalice filled to the brim in red wine. He frowned in confusion, especially because he had thought that the West Wing was uninhabited.

 

“That’s so strange,” Prompto whispered, his blonde eyebrows knitting together in puzzlement. “Who could be staying in the West Wing? Isn’t it only for royalty, though?”

 

However, Prompto couldn’t search for an answer right now. He had to turn around and catch up with Ignis, especially before getting scolded for loitering around the West Wing. He couldn’t stop thinking, though. He just didn’t understand, after all. He had believed that the West Wing was vacant of residents, but he was wrong. Who is inhabiting the West Wing, then?

 

“What is the matter, Prompto?” Ignis asked, gesturing for Prompto to sit down. “You seem unsettled.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Prompto lied, taking his seat, then. “I’m just … I’m just thinking about school.”

 

“You’re such a nerd,” Gladio chuckled, sitting down beside Ignis. “But, I’m not teasing you. I’m actually proud of you. You were accepted into the University of Lucis. That’s not easy to do.”

 

“Thanks!” Prompto smiled, as a servant served him his dinner, which was a plate full of lasagna. “Wow! This looks so good.”

 

Before he could eat, Prompto saw everyone raising their glasses. He quickly took the hint, then. He held his glass up next, but frowned from noticing that red wine again. He just couldn’t understand. What is the significance of that red wine? Is he overthinking it? Could it just be some fancy noble drink?

 

“Cheers!” Ignis declared, as everyone else followed in suite.

 

“Cheers!” the nobles repeated, before drinking their thick and luscious crimson wine next.

 

Even so, Prompto couldn’t stop thinking. He felt like a child among everyone else present, especially with his glass full of orange juice.

 

“Excuse me!” a pretty noblewoman said, as a servant bowed before her, then. “May I please have some more … _wine?”_

 

“Of course,” the servant replied, pouring more wine into her glass. “Please enjoy, my lady.”

 

As he watched the two, Prompto couldn’t help but noticing the thickness and gooiness of said red wine. He stopped watching them, though. His attention was snatched by Ignis and Gladio, after all.

 

“So, I spoke to Cor,” Ignis begun, as his blue eyes grew wide. “He told me of your little misadventure into the throne room.”

 

“Busted!” Gladio laughed, which made Prompto just sigh in defeat and his shoulders sag.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

As sunlight streamed in through the curtains, Prompto smiled and stretched out his limbs. He was quite ecstatic today, too. He couldn't wait to explore again, especially the ballroom and gardens. He knew that those parts weren't restricted, like the throne room is. He smiled and crawled out of bed, then.

 

“Dang! My hair looks like a birds nest,” Prompto chuckled, threading through his unruly golden locks. “I should take a picture. It would go nicely in my journal.”

 

After his photo printed, Prompto glued it into his journal. He grabbed a pencil, then. His heart hammering to write, not just about his experiences, but also about his happiness. He hadn't felt such joy before, not until right now. He wishes that this moment lasts forever, just because the Citadel is spoiling and pampering him. 

 

“Well, I earned this,” Prompto snickered, closing his journal. “Anyway, I should get ready now.”

 

XOXO 

 

Once inside of the shower, Prompto scrubbed shampoo into his hair. It wasn't long when he had reached for the lavender scented body wash, though. He lathered himself with the product, then. His fingers coated with the soapy substance - running across his freckled skin next.

 

“Why didn't I put on some music?” Prompto grumbled, crossing his arms. “I could've been dancing.” 

 

So, Prompto ran out of the shower. He needed his phone, which he had saved several playlists full of playful pop songs. 

 

“Time for some music!” Prompto grinned, pressing play and then turning the volume up. “This is how I shower, baby!”

 

XOXO

 

When all his playlists finished, Prompto finally left the bathroom. He went into his closet, then. He felt conflicted, though. He desired to wear something comfy, like his hoodies, but he wore one yesterday. He sighed and searched through his other outfits, which led him to find a navy blue button down shirt.

 

“I didn't buy this,” Prompto mumbled, inspecting the long sleeved, navy blue button down shirt. “It looks expensive. Mom couldn't have bought it, either. She'd rather buy me school supplies. The Citadel must have bought me new clothes, then. That's nice.”

 

So, Prompto put on his new shirt, with black boots and jeans. He began blow drying his hair, then. He finished in about ten minutes, though. He started styling his hair afterwards, which took him about five minutes. His hair wasn't being unruly, after all. 

 

“I think I'm ready,” Prompto murmured, grabbing his camera. “Time for some breakfast now!”

 

XOXO 

 

Upon leaving his bedroom, Prompto begun strolling through the Citadel’s dark and dingy hallways. He noticed that the Citadel’s corridors were void of life, which contradicted Ignis’ statement once again. He wondered, though. He wondered where everyone is, especially all of the nobles and servants. He thought they should be awake, even in meetings or working perhaps.

 

“Where is everyone?” Prompto asked, scratching the back of his head. “They can't still be asleep. Can they?”

 

Even so, Prompto didn't get any answers. He continued walking towards the kitchen, then. He was starving, especially for some oatmeal and orange juice. He needs a balanced diet, considering donating blood is sort of risky.

 

“I wonder when I’ll donate blood again,” Prompto asked, nervously. “I guess it's not that time yet.”

 

XOXO 

 

After he had finished breakfast, Prompto thanked the cooks and left. He silently strolled through the Citadel corridors again. He soon came across a room. He threw the decorated double doors wide open, which creaked and croaked loudly. He bit his lower lip, not wanting to get caught entering another restricted room.

 

“But. I don't see anyone around,” Prompto mumbled, quickly slipping inside of the dark and dingy ballroom, then. “Wow! This place is huge.”

 

When he had drew the curtains open, Prompto gasped and gaped in awe. He found the ballroom beautiful. He began snapping pictures, then. He couldn't help himself, especially because he is an art major. 

 

“I've heard Lucis’ masquerade balls were amazing!” Prompto grinned, snapping photos of the crystal chandeliers. “I wish I could've seen one in real life.”

 

Without hesitation, Prompto dashed towards the beautiful knight statues. He halted in front of one. He then took the knight’s hands, which Prompto placed around his hips. He blushed and begun dancing, not caring about someone walking in on his foolish behavior. His phone played piano music, too. 

 

“You want another dance,” Prompto giggled, batting his eyes. “But, I'm afraid I must go. The clock has struck midnight. My carriage is awaiting me. Goodbye, my mysterious knight.”

 

XOXO 

 

Upon leaving the ballroom, Prompto started strolling through the royal gardens. He sometimes stopped and sniffed the flowers, especially the red roses. He saw a lot of them, though. He found that strange, not because he hated red roses. He just wondered where the other flowers are, like daisies. 

 

“What's that?” Prompto asked, squinting at a dark building, which towered tall atop an island. “It looks like a … mausoleum.”

 

However, Prompto soon saw a wooden bridge connecting together the tiny island and royal gardens. He ran towards the bridge, then. It creaked underneath his feet, but Prompto ran across to the tiny island safely. The island is man made, even the lake surrounding it is man made. The blonde is still awed and amazed, especially by the royal mausoleum.

 

“This is definitely restricted,” Prompto mumbled, biting his lower lip. “And, I'm not going inside, either. If I do, I'd probably get kicked out of the Citadel.”

 

But, Prompto gathered together still some roses. He weaved them into a beautiful bouquet, which he placed in front of the mausoleum, then. He cried out in pain soon, though. His index finger was pricked by the thorns, like seriously sharp thorns. 

 

“Ouch!” Prompto gasped, blood dripping down his finger, splattering atop the red roses. “Ugh, I need a first aid kit.”

 

XOXO 

 

In the distance, Prompto noticed the sky slowly and steadily dimming. He wanted to take pictures, but he couldn't right now. His finger is severely pricked, with blood dripping profusely from the cut. It made him feel weird, especially because blood makes him feel weak. 

 

So, Prompto returned to the Citadel. He wasn't alone this time, though. He was surrounded by the Citadel’s attendants, especially nobles who wouldn't stop staring at him. He didn't understand why, just because he isn't anyone new. They've seen him before, even talked to him during dinner. Why do they keep looking at him, then? 

 

“You’re bleeding!” Ignis frowned, as Prompto quickly whirled around in surprise. 

 

“Yeah, I was picking roses. One of the thorns pricked me,” Prompto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “But, I’m fine. It’s just a little cut.”

 

“Your cut could get infected,” Ignis warned, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Come with me, Prompto. Let me take care of you.”

 

“Thanks!” Prompto grinned, his lips tugging into a smile. “You’re awesome.”

 

XOXO

 

Once his finger became bandaged, Prompto strolled silently towards the dining hall. He would usually talk to Ignis and Gladio, but they seem upset. He doesn't understand why, especially because both enjoy conversing.

 

Upon turning a corner, Prompto stopped and stared outside. He saw someone in the royal gardens, but atop the tiny island. He saw them touching the bouquet, especially the blood drenched petals of roses. 

 

For this reason, Prompto pressed his hands against the glass. He wonders who the stranger is, especially why they're touching the roses. He cannot see their face, expect for their translucent pale jaw. He continues staring though, even as they lick his blood off of the petals. 

 

“What the hell?” Prompto whispered, as they turned towards him. “They can see me!”

 

“Prompto?” Ignis called, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Blondie?” Gladio grumbled, grabbing his wrist.

 

“Sorry, I’m coming,,” Prompto apologized, stepping away from the window.

 

XOXO

 

After another delicious dinner, Prompto walked through the hallways again. He had kept thinking about earlier - about the mysterious stranger.

 

However, Prompto halts soon. He’s standing in front of the West Wing again, but petals lay everywhere - rose petals, though.

 

So, Prompto kneels down. His fingers turning the torn bouquet over, which pricked his finger earlier.

 

“I should leave,” Prompto gasped, backing away. 

 

“Yeah, I really should leave,” Prompto gulped, sprinting to his bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
